4th Anniversary
This event started April 12, 2016 and runs until April 26th at NOON Pacific (+7GMT) It's a BRAND NEW event! There's something going on in the Commons... We can't really say too much about it without spoiling the surprise, so head over and start doing quests! New things to do, will unlock throughout the event. Ribbons and other rewards will be awarded after the events ends! Here's to four great years of Bush Whacker 2! Happy 4th Anniversary Bushwhackia! Your friends in the Commons event area are up to something--and they need your help! And what is an anniversary without cake? Not a very good one! A souvenir cake will appear on Tuesday April 19 at Noon PDT and be available to interact with until Friday April 22nd at Noon PDT. Official Codename event post here Quests Setup Quests or 2 10 |name2=Fresh Lumber Just Because |type2=main |desc2=Manfred at the event area in the commons would like you to collect some Fresh Lumber(It has never been used!) for a personal project he's doing. You can find some anywhere in the world. Return to Manfred in the Commons when you're done. |task2=Find 15 Fresh Lumber |reward2=2% or 2 10 |name3=Green Paint Because It's Nice |type3=main |desc3=Manfred at the event area in the Commons would like you to collect some buckets of Green Paint(Used to make things that aren't green green) for a personal project he's doing. You can find them anywhere in the world. Return to Manfred in the Commons when you're done. *After the first set of 3quests on April 12, the next quests were available at game noon the following day.* |task3=Find 20 Green Paint |reward3=2% or 2 10 |name4=A Very Important Task |type4=main |desc4=Manfred at the event area in the Commons needs you to leave the Commons for a while and collect some very important rocks(A very important rock. It's very very important that you bring this back). It sounds like they're trying to get rid of you for some reason... |task4=Find 20 Very Important Rocks |reward4=2% or 2 10 Unlocks 2 new quests |name5=Bush Whacker Posters |type5=main |desc5=Susa at the event area in the Commons would like you to bring her some Bush Whacker Posters(A Bush Whacker 2 poster, to be hung in the event area) for the Anniversary Event. |task5=Find 20 Bush Whacker 2 Posters |reward5=2% or 2 10 |name6=Anniversary Cake Candles |type6=main |desc6=Susa at the event area in the Commons would like you to bring her some Anniversary Cake Candles(One of those hilarious candles that re-ignites when it's blown out) for the Anniversary Event. |task6=Find 20 Birthday Candles |reward6=2% or 2 10 Achievement: Surprise? }} Costume Contest or 2 10 |name2=Costume Contest - Pedestals |type2=main |desc2=Alexis at the Anniversary Event area in the Commons is going to be running a Costume Content(sic)! She needs help setting up, so find her some Pedestals(A pedistal for costume contest partipants to stand on) anywhere in the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task2=Find 10 Solid Pedestals |reward2=2% or 2 10 |name3=Costume Contest - Voting Machine |type3=main |desc3=Alexis at the Anniversary Event area in the Commons is going to be running a Costume Content(sic)! She needs help setting up, so find her some Voting Machines(A simple electronic voting machine) anywhere in the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task3=Find 20 Voting Machines |reward3=2% or 2 10 }} Daily Quests Developer Gnomes or 2 10 Random Developer Gnome }}This quest started on the 2nd day of the event. The 4th Anniversary Costume Contest Once the Costume Contest setup quests have been completed you have the option to put your favorite costume on your Bush Whacker and talk to Alexis in the Commons to enter. Other players will be able to see what you were wearing and vote on it to win. New contests begin every day at midnight PDT(+7GMT), so be sure to enter each day! The way voting works is similar to the Halloween and Spring Garden screenshot contests: two random entries will be shown , and you pick your favorite of the two. You can vote as much as you want! The costumes you vote for come from all of the platforms that Bush Whacker 2 can be played on. At the end of the day, the top 5 costumes (those with the most votes overall)win! Winners get a special title, and an energy pack, but they can't enter the contest again for three days. CostumeWinner1.png|'Justin StocksL and MadhiraR (Day 1)' CostumeWinner2.png|'Justin StocksL and emcfluff1982R (Day 1)' Costumewinner3.png|'kedeL and ichhierwerdaR (Day 1)' CostumeWinner4.png|'cinhumL and windkin45R (Day 2)' CostumeWinner5.png|'windkin45L and naugladurR (Day 2)' CostumeWinner6.png|'iepslave2000L and Mom5KidsR (Day 2)' CostumeWinner7.png|'Sarah ByeL and wildgamerR (Day 3)' CostumeWinner8.png|'BarbarianBryanL and tomsimaR (Day 3)' CostumeWinner9.png|'pikachu1980L and tomsimaR (Day 3)' CostumeWinner10.png|'Matt BarryL and Susu FouadR (Day 4)' CostumeWinner11.png|'jeatherL and jenikatR (Day 4)' CostumeWinner12.png|'Matt BarryL and susanaasiamartR (Day 4)' CostumeWinner13.png|'Cr ButcherL and IZincThereforeR (Day 5)' CostumeWinner14.png|'Cr ButcherL and johnpiniR (Day 5)' CostumeWinner15.png|'teisfortigerL and Glen PilmoreR (Day 5)' CostumeWinner16.png|'hazisbossL and Alexander KottischR (Day 6)' CostumeWinner17.png|'kattmatixL and Suzon LebertoisR (Day 6)' CostumeWinner18.png|'hazisbossL and nikoo33R (Day 6)' CostumeWinner19.png|'Barbara TompkinsL and BuddyPharaohR (Day 7)' CostumeWinner20.png|'eveboniL and JennybeersR (Day 7)' CostumeWinner21.png|'kittieblablaL and eveboniR (Day 7)' CostumeWinner22.png|'Sportjock87L and Debbie West MovieInsureR (Day 8)' CostumeWinner23.png|'pikachu1980L and taruzeR (Day 8)' CostumeWinner24.png|'DocHoneydewL and Sportjock87R (Day 8)' CostumeWinner25.png|'joeertL and geronimo78R (Day 9)' CostumeWinner26.png|'rochesterbabeL and Liz KnightR (Day 9)' CostumeWinner27.png|'rochesterbabeL and mibli.ffR (Day 9)' CostumeWinner28.png|'mpz28L and Jennifer ElliotR (Day 10)' CostumeWinner29.png|'DoMaksumL and thecalculatorR (Day 10)' CostumeWinner30.png|'1didisafeL and mpz28R (Day 10)' CostumeWinner33.png|'Sofi MagablehL and ChevalisR (Day 11)' CostumeWinner32.png|'Chevalisl and czarna230R (Day 11)' CostumeWinner31.png|'CalcedonL and Susan ShoemakerR (Day 11)' CostumeWinner35.png|'FweesyL and cgribouilleR (Day 12)' CostumeWinner36.png|'FweesyL and Cheri HinerR (Day 12)' CostumeWinner34a.png|'arsenova (Day 12)' CostumeWinner34b.png|'kurlz (Day 12)' NOTE: 1 Contest winner appears in the photos TWO times on each day of the contest. There are ONLY 5 winners each day! 1 }} This quest started on the 3rd day of the event. '' Strawberry Growing with Linus or 2 10 |name2=Some Strawberry Tarts |type2=main |desc2=Shortly after event completion, Linus appeared next to the event area with a !. "Bush Whacker! It's me, Linus! We grew a big Strawberry during the Anniversary Event, remember?". Then upon accepting his quest a reward is given.*Strawberry Tarts restore 10% MAX energy upon consumption* |task2=Talk to Linus |reward2=2% or 1 for each quest completion}}This quest started on the 4th day of the event. Bush Whacker Trivia or 2 10 }} This quest started on the 6th day of the event. Bushception or 2 10 }}This quest started on the 8th day of the event. Event Missions Collection stations 1 10-20 |name2=Bug Reports for Erika -station- |type2=main |desc2=Gather Bug Reports (This one says the game won't load when the user's computer is submerged in corn syrup) for Erika and use the invite! button to add friends that help you progress quicker. You can find the Bug Reports by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 10 Bug Reports |reward2=5 1 10-20 |name3=Suggestions for David -station- |type3=main |desc3=Gather Suggestions'(Hmm... not a bad idea)'for David and use the invite! button to add friends that help you progress quicker. You can find the Suggestions by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 10 Suggestions |reward3=5 1 10-20 }} Helping Kaine or 2 10 |name2=Kaine's Missing Credentials |type2=main |desc2=Investigator Kaine also lost his Detective Badge(Oh Detective Kaine. How did you lose this here?). How clumsy! Find his credentials for him in bushes anywhere in the world, and return them to him in the Commons. |task2=Find Kaine's Missing Credentials |reward2=2% or 2 10 }} History of Bush Whacker 1 and 2 or 2 10 |name2=The Princess's Unicorn |type2=main |desc2=Susa at the Anniversary Event area in the Commons is learning more about the history of Bush Whacker 1 and 2. Find her the Princess's Unicorn(It's a Unicorn (head)!) from Bush Whacker 1 in bushes(anywhere in the world)and bring it back to her in the commons. |task2=Find the Princess's Unicorn |reward2=2% or 2 10 }} Note:- If you start this quest chain before finishing the Setup quests for Susa, then you must complete this quest chain before you can finish the Setup quests''. ' Helping Nate or 2 10 |name2=Nate's Misplaced Loot Sack |type2=main |desc2=Nate is joining in on the festivities, but has misplaced his latest Loot Sack(It's filled with plundered goods!). It's probably best that you find it before someone else does, then bring to(sic) back to Nate in the Commons. The Detonators can be found by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 of Nate's Loot Sacks |reward2=2% or 2 10 }} Spell Checking software or 2 10 }} Stamps for Adobe or 2 10 }} Flash Developers or 2 10 }} Revisiting the Past or 2 10 |name2=Super Duper Ken |type2=main |desc2=Zoey is collecting memories of past Community Managers for the Anniversary event. Bring her some Superhero Dolls (It's super duper man!) as a tribute to Ken, Bush Whacker 2's second Community Manager. The Radio Microphones can be found by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Superhero Figurines |reward2=2% or 2 10 |name3=Kat Food For Kittychix |type3=main |desc3=Zoey is collecting memories of past Community Managers for the Anniversary event. Bring her some Cat Food (It's EB Brand cat food) as a tribute to Chloe, Bush Whacker 2's third Community Manager. The Cat Food can be found by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Cans of Cat Food |reward3=2% or 2 10 }} Bush Whacker 2's Development or 2 10 |name2=The Red Man's Dolly |type2=main |desc2=Susa at the Anniversary Event area in the Commons is learning more about the history of Bush Whacker 1 and 2. Find her an evil Red Man Dolly (Spoilers! This is what he's after the whole time!) from Bush Whacker 2 in bushes(anywhere in the world)and bring it back to her in the Commons. |task2=Find the Red Man's Dolly |reward2=2% or 2 10 }}*Haha! I got you! I'm not going to share important story details with you! This Dolly is completely irrelevant to the Bush Whacker 2 storyline!*'' ' Moving Day or 2 10 }} Items Gear Decorations Anniversary Snack Bags , , and . |cost1=30 |name2=Large Anniversary |desc2=Contains 3x as much random , , and |cost2=90 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel which contains a random bonus reward. |cost3=120 }} 'Anniversary Snack Bags and Quester's Satchels are available once you purchase ALL of the custom items from the event(not including the mini golf piece).' Pet Packs , , ) |bonus1=30% |desc1=Not very effective at whacking bushes on his own. |cost1=20 |name2=Race Car |attr2=''Odds to win Puzzle Pieces'' |bonus2=15% |desc2=The game's first palindrome pet. |cost2=20 |name3=White Unicorn |attr3=''Odds to win Gems'' |bonus3=30% |desc3=A gorgeous White Unicorn. |cost3=20 }} Each Pet Pack includes 100 , a Level 15 Pet Treat, Lucky Holiday Rune, and 4 VIP Tokens*. (*VIP Tokens are only awarded to active VIP Members.) Mounts ''On the opening day of this event a Dragon Mount was offered along with a Sale. 30% more with the purchase of 50 or more and an EXCLUSIVE Dragon Mount with any purchase of 10 or more. '' Achviements }} }} }} }} }} }} }} *The Mini Golf piece isn't required to complete the Celebrate Good Times achievement. Event Participation Prizes Category:Events